This Winding Road That Began And Ended With You
by Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko
Summary: AoKise AU- Aomine Daiki, Middle school first year, met Kise Ryouta, Elementary school first year, by accident. They became friends, and later, so much more. They would travel this winding road called Love, together. Watch these pieces of their life from meeting to their confession. Enjoy!


Yaaay! New story! Originally a propmt by Kaikazecchi on Tumblr. Also will be posted on my Tumblr (Broken-Synchronicity).

AoKise is one of my OTPs in KuroBasu and Cococchi's prompt was so perfect and detailed I had to write it!

It took a long time from when I originally requested to write the propmt, but I finished it, so here my fellow AoKise lovelies~! Part 1~!

Disclaimer: As much as I want these two to be boyfriendo's already, I don't own KuroBasu *sobs with OTP feels*

* * *

It was quiet in the empty park.

Well, not completely.

There, close to the corner of the small playground, on the swingset near the streetball court. A small child, no older than 9, just an elementary student, sat, sniffling faintly. His head lowered, bright blonde hair hid his trembling, wide, gold-brown eyes as tear leaked slowly down his round cheeks.

"Why were they so mean…?" He grumbled. "I didn't do anything to them… So why do they hate me…?"

The young boy kicked his legs a little, making the swing sway lightly. Today was really not his day.

_**TWACK!**_

"Hyaa!" Something had suddenly struck the back of his head, hard. He ended up falling forward off the swing, landing on his face. He laid there for a second, before slowly sitting up.

_Sniff_

Great, first those bullies at school picking on him, now his head and face and even his knee hurt!

_Hic_

He _really_ hated today.

* * *

Aomine Daiki, Teiko middle school student and basketball player, had only been shooting some hoops by himself at a local street court. He hadn't meant to overshoot the hoop, and he definitely hadn't meant to hit anyone with his basketball.

"Uwaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Waaaaaahhhhh!"

He felt his heart stop when he heard wailing after he lost his ball. But, now that he was actually with the kid he had accidentally hit, he realized he had no idea how to handle crying children, or children in general.

'Shoot, shoot, shoot, I am an _idiot_. I don't know the first thing about kids, so how the hell would I know how to make one stop crying?!' Aomine thought panickedly. He first tried to wipe the tears streaming down the blonde's face (really _cute_ face, even he had to admit) while attempting to make shushing sounds he'd heard Momoi make when she was around crying kids. That was when he noticed it.

Red.

Staining the one side of the kid's bangs. Wide eyed, he looked over the child. Bleeding cut on his forehead, face red from both crying and the impact of the ground (it was a miracle the kid's nose wasn't busted), and a scuffed knee from the fall as well. Aomine had caused that much damage by just accidentally hitting the kid off the swing?! As if on autopilot, he carefully scooped up the tiny child. He remembered that there was a small clinic near by, which was really convenient because Aomine didn't know how to treat bleeding wounds either. (He really should ask Momoi to help him learn at least that.) The kid seemed to subconsciously cling to him as the tanned boy sprinted out of the park and down the street towards the clinic.

He really hoped that cut wouldn't scar, this kid's face was too pretty to be marred over something like this.

* * *

Upon reaching the clinic, Aomine had to pause outside it to catch his breathe. Running around holding a kid was really tiring. He quickly stepped in once his breathing wasn't ragged panting, briskly walking up to the front desk. The blonde had stopped outright wailing during the run and was now mostly sniffling into his shoulder, a sob or a hiccup popping up every now and again.

"I need a doc to fix this one up, got a cut on the forehead and knee's a little scuffed up too." Aomine explained, patting the child in his arms for emphasis. The lady at the desk nodded and smiled at him.

"In the mean time while you wait, I need you to fill what you can of this out." She said.

"Right…" Aomine shifted his hold on the kid to start writing down the needed info, when his hand froze over the paper.

He didn't know the kid's name. Hell, he couldn't even tell the kid's _gender_! The kid was young and children all had somewhat androgynous voices and appearances.

"Hey…" The elder whispered, trying to rouse the blonde into looking at him. It took a second, but reddened honey brown eyes finally looked at him.

"Can you tell me your name? I need to fill out this form to get you a doctor to patch you up." Aomine quietly asked. He prayed that the kid had a specifically gendered name. A Unisex name and he'd have to ask the kid's gender! And that would probably kill him in embarrassment.

"Kise… Ryouta…" Squeaked the blonde.

Ryouta.

Boy name.

Blonde child is a boy.

Right.

The bluenet scribbled some kanji on the paper as to how he thought the boy's name was written.

"Like this?" He tapped the name on the paper. Kise nodded slightly and Aomine sighed. It didn't take long for a doctor to show up and clean Kise up. Luckily, the cut on his head was minor and wouldn't scar, which the basketball boy was extremely glad for. They left the clinic and began walking back to the park they previously were at.

Now that the minor drama was over, Aomine had a pouting little pretty boy to deal with.

"Hey…" Aomine began hesitantly. "'M sorry my ball hit you. It was an accident…"

The younger boy continued to pout next to him.

"Uh… Name's Aomine Daiki…" Still no response. Ok, this was awkward. The kid wasn't talking now. They were coming up on a convenient store when Aomine got an idea on how to make the kid talk. He stopped, telling Kise to wait for a minute, then ran into the store. Kise watched him go curiously, but did wait for the older boy. In a little bit, the tanned boy came out holding something that Kise immediately recognized.

GoriGori-kun popsicles. Gold-brown eyes sparkled at the sight of the treat. He instantly tried to grab one, but the taller boy held it up out of his reach.

"If you want it you gotta start talking. Ok? And we'll eat them at the park, cause my ball is still there and I need to get it." Aomine explained. Kise froze and retracted his hand, but nodded in the end.

* * *

Once they reached the park, Aomine gave Kise the popsicle and they began eating the treats on the swings. It was quiet, but that let Aomine think now. Why was Kise alone first off? Shouldn't he be with other kids his age? If he wanted to know, he still needed to get the kid to talk.

"Hey. You forgive me?" He finally asked. The younger boy nodded slowly and Aomine almost smirked. Kids these days, so easy to bribe. But, Aomine still didn't know why the boy was alone in the first place.

"Why ain't you with anyone your own age? You don't seem like a bad kid." As the words left Aomine's mouth, he took note of how Kise had stopped just before taking another bite of his popsicle. He watched Kise lower both the treat and his head. Shit, he wasn't gonna start crying again, was he?

"No one…." Kise began in a small voice. "No one likes me for some reason… I never did anything wrong… The other kids… call me names… and pick on me… but I didn't do anything to them!" The blonde sniffled, trying to fight back tears that wished to fall once more. Aomine was instantly kneeling in front of the younger boy.

"O-Oi, oi! Don't start crying again, I'm not good with crying kids!" Aomine helplessly held his hands up, ready to brush away any tears that managed to escape. "Geez, what's wrong with kids these days? Why in the world would they pick on you for no reason?" Kise simply shrugged a bit and Aomine huffed a sigh. If he didn't do something to cheer the little blonde up, he'd start screaming again and _damn_ did this kid have lungs on him. That was when Aomine remembered why he was even in this situation in the first place.

"Hey, Kise." Watery chocolate eyes peeked through golden bangs. "I know you can't really play with your knee but…" Aomine held up his basketball and beamed at Kise.

"How 'bout I show you some basketball?" Kise tipped his head to the side, curious.

"Ba-su-ke?" He pronounced slowly, and the tanned boy nodded.

"Yeah! Come on, the court's right over there." Aomine helped Kise off the swing and the two made their way over to the streetball court the bluenet had previously been playing on. Once Aomine had made sure Kise was situated alright he set back to what he had previously been doing before this whole little episode. Kise watched as the older boy shot and dunked in a continuous rythem. Eyes glittering gold, Kise sat transfixed at Aomine's Basketball.

After what seemed like forever, Aomine finally stopped, noticing that the sun was setting. He turned to Kise, still sitting wide eyed.

"It's getting dark, huh? We're gonna have to go soon…" Aomine smiled over at Kise. "But, what's you think?" Kise was almost instantly in front of him.

"That was so awesome! Aominecchi was like, 'whoosh!' when he dunked the ball! Aominecchi looked like he was flying, it was so cool!" The tiny blonde babbled.

"'Aominecchi'?" As happy as he was to seeing Kise smiling and happy, Aomine had to ask about the nickname.

"My Onee-chan adds -cchi to the names of people she respects, and I think Aominecchi is really, really awesome! So, therefore, Aominecchi is Aominecchi!" He explained. Aomine laughed a little, bashfully. He was use to people praising him for his skills, but he way this kid looked up to him almost felt more like hero worship.

"Here, how about before we leave, you try to shoot a basket? I'll show you how." He offered, and Kise was practically radiating.

"Really?!" Kise asked, and Aomine nodded, handing the ball to Kise and kneeling down to help him.

"Hold it like this… good, now, bend your knees and arms a bit more… okay, and when you shoot, snap your wrist like this." Aomine gently guided the boy, though it was very little needed, as when Kise finally shot, the ball went up and straight into the hoop, just barely brushing the inner rim. Kise cheered as Aomine stood stunned. How in the hell had this kid, on his first try, have such accuracy?! This kid… probably had potential.

"Hey, Kise." Kise stopped his little party and looked up at Aomine. "How about we meet up again? I can teach you basketball and we can play one-on-ones, it's a lot more fun playing with someone." He suggested. Kise beamed and nodded his head frantically. Aomine chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm.

"We'll meet up here again, yeah?" Kise asked and Aomine nodded.

"Let's get you back to where you should be though, they're probably worried about you."

And so, after getting Kise back to his school, the two promised to meet up again. And continued to meet at that same park where they first met. Aomine taught Kise the rules and necessary thing and Kise's skills bloomed quickly. Aomine would always win, at least after the first time he'd let Kise win and he screamed at him for it, but even though Kise always lost, they had fun, and Kise would ask for one more game, and Aomine would relent.

It was a beginning these two would never forget, the beginning of a long road that would twist and turn, but would lead them to a happiness that neither would have ever thought it could be.


End file.
